


We Have Each Other, Right?

by orphan_account



Series: Code Name: White Violin [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dark Vanya Hargreeves, F/F, I actually don’t know what this is I found it in my folder-, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, this could be considered a villain fic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Shhh,” Sissy gently puts a finger over Vanya’s lips, “It’s okay, that won’t happen, we have each other, don’t we?”Vanya nods slowly, “Yeah... yeah we do..”, she leans her head against Sissy’s, and the two stay there for a minute, at peace under the pouring rain.OR another dark fic because I have no life
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Code Name: White Violin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	We Have Each Other, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> wawaawaw not me writing another dark fic omg

God that was... the way Vanya just murdered them with the kind of finesse only she could possess, the almost manic glint in her eye, almost as if she was, dare she say, enjoying it, she felt her breathing hitch as two of the guys ran at her wildly. Vanya’s face was wild as she tilted her head sharply, the mans neck snapping. Without hesitation, she plunged her bow through the other mans chest, and ripping it back out viciously, letting him fall to the floor like a ragdoll.

She looked up at the violinist, walking over to her until she could hear her ragged breathing, see the blood on her, god-

Are we.. safe now?” Sissy asks nervously, her eyes darting around the room, she still hasn’t exactly gotten used to vanya’s otherworldly powers yet, she still gets jumpy over them.

She stared at her only feeling the increasing need to- oh god-   
Vanya looked at her, her face blank with that wild glint in her glowing eyes, momentarily unsure of whether to register her as an enemy or not, poised to attack, to slash, to tear, to snap. Her strong aura overwhelming, overpowering, the sound around her felt like daggers pointed at Sissy, sharp and disorientating. 

“God I- that was so.. I-“ Sissy was overwhelmed, she wasn’t supposed to be here, they’d warned her-but-she just wanted to see-

Vanya’s eyes dimmed back to her normal brown as she stands, gaining her consciousness back a little, and grinning flirtatiously.  
“What?.. You liked that little show?” 

Sissy thought she might just sink to her knees, god she was so- she was fucked-

“I-I-I- I’m sorry- I- just- I need-“   
Vanya stepped a little closer and that was all she needed.

Sissy crashed her lips onto Vanya’s, and vanya took control, pushing her hands back against the wall, holding her wrists in place as Vanya’s tongue explored her mouth. Sissy almost immediately melted into her touch, finding comfort in the familiarity and warmth of her suit, whining a little breathily as Vanya continued to kiss her.

“This eager, huh?” Vanya muttered against her mouth, sliding her hand up her back, sending shivers all the way up.   
Sissy looked up at her, her eyes darkened and breathing slightly irregular. Vanya had Sissy in a goddamn mess for her, and she fucking loved it.

“Come on, hon.. we need to.. we need to go.. I’m glad you came back.. I thought.. I thought you’d gone for good..” Vanya murmured as she held Sissy in her arms, feeling genuine sadness for the first time in a while, a few stray tears rolling down her face as she clenches her teeth and hugs the other woman protectively.

Sissy can’t help but lean in to the hug, burying her face into the soft material of vanya’s suit, wrapping her arms around her back, still shaking a little.

“I came back vanya.. I- I came back because I love you- nothing- nothin’ is gonna change that.. okay? I understan’ you, and.. I wanna help.. is that okay?”  
Sissy whispered back.

Vanya nods, “I’ll protect you from every one of those fucking idiots, I will- I’ll slice their throats open- I’ll-“

“Shhh,” Sissy gently puts a finger over Vanya’s lips, “It’s okay, that won’t happen, we have each other, don’t we?”

Vanya nods slowly, “Yeah... yeah we do..”, she leans her head against Sissy’s, and the two stay there for a minute, at peace under the pouring rain.


End file.
